The present invention relates to electric fans, and more particularly to a ceiling fan with improved structures of fan blades.
A regular fan blade for a fan, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a mounting rack, and an elongated blade body smoothly curved from the mounting rack and tilted in one direction. When the fan blade is turned with the hub of the fan motor, a downward wind pressure is produced to expel a flow of air outwards. This structure of fan blade is less efficient in causing currents of air, and not durable in use. A fan equipped with this structure of fan blade consumes much energy during its operation. Further, conventional ceiling fans are designed to cause currents of air only. They cannot cause fresh air to circulate.